The Kane and Jackson Fan Fic!
by Jason and Elsie are Siblings
Summary: *Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR KANE CHRONICLES* What happens if Carter get's stuck in Camp Half-Blood and Sadie's buried herself in worry. While all the Egyptian gods are acting crazy, except for a few. Read this LOL fan-fiction
1. Sadie 1

CHAPTER 1 :Man, I sure dislike Candy Floss: (SADIE)

Hello people, Sadie here. Ya, you may hear extra voices in the back round. Ignore until it's their turn, and during this recording you'll see how we met. It started when Carter almost died, and no, not because of the small war between Ma'at and Chaos

It was a wonderful day when I woke up, I was so happy because Walt finally asked me out, also, Walt,, our trainee who's super hot is a host of Anubis. Another hot guy I have a crush on, so double score for me! (Carter say's I'm weird about this stuff. But I'm not, SHUT UP PERCY! AND YOU TOO ANNABETH!) I skipped downstairs while humming to myself, then Bast said angrily "SADIE!" I turned around to see Bast giving me her "I'm a cat, pay more attention to me or I'll claw your eyes out" look "What now?" I complained "Did you turn Carter into a toad?" Bast asked "What, no!" I said, a little to quick. Of corse I was going to make fun of him though, you know why don't you? "Good, cause he's not a toad. I just wanted to see if you cared about your brother" Bast hissed and walked away "Weirdo"I muttered and let out a sigh. There was no way I was going to let anything ruin my day. Because tonight me and Walt are going on a date

When I got to the balcony I saw Carter, Walt, Jaz, Zia, and Amos there. Talking kind of hushed "SO WHAT'S GOING ON!" I said super loudly, just too make my brother, the geek, mad. "Sadie" Walt said "Look, something important has come up. That, that you and Carter need to go to! Tonight" "WHAT?!" I shouted, "Sadie, Please don't make a fit out of it. Carter and I had plans for tonight to" Zia said "Great. Bloody great. It's so BLOODY GREAT THAT YOU BROUGHT AMOS HERE!" I did shout the last part, okay, but ... I was upset, I mean. I have been waiting for Walt to ask me out for months, and now this! "So what in bloody hell has to be done?" I asked, very, very, very rudely "Long Island reports again. And, I agreed to go today to check things out" Carter said looking down "OH BLOODY LONG ISLAND!" I shouted and stomped my foot (Carter say's I kinda went insane. But I didn't!) "AND TO TOP THINGS BLOODY OFF, BAST IS ACTING, VERY, UH, UN-CATLIKE!" I screamed. Okay, there was fair, and there was not fair. Trying to focus the spotlight on Bast was really unfair, but, Amos, Jaz, Zia, Walt, and Carter where all looking at me. Like, I was a bomb. A grenade bomb that was about to go off "Bloody Americans" I muttered to myself "Sadie" Carter said "You shouldn't have screamed that. All the gods are acting weird. The only who aren't are, Set, Sobect, Ra, Nut, and Geb" Zia finished for Carter "Well, to bad" I said (Ouch, Carter I did say that. No I did not say, Well, To bad you bloody Americans!) "So, what do we do?" I asked "Sadie" Carter said "I went over there yesterday and couldn't get in. I slammed into an invisible force field. Twice, and got a bloody nose" (YOU SAID BLOODY! What, oh crap, really Carter? It doesn't count?) "So, what? I open a portal there?" I asked "No, Close to there" Amos stated. I hate Amos now, Ever since he's been hosting Set he kind of got his personality of "I know everything and you don't!" I looked at Carter and he just sighed

It took 2 seconds to open the portal, but 10 minutes to say good-bye. Bast wasn't in the crowd and I felt mad and upset. I mean she was my cat! (Do not even ask!) When we jumped into the portal some poor guy selling Candy-Floss was standing right underneath our portal. Carter crashed into the guy, and me, I fell into the Candy Floss (I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL IT!) "Carter, we should go" I said and raced off

When we did get to the streets Carter called a taxi "Hi, Bring us to the Strawberry Farm at Long Island, just right where the road ends" He said, payed the guy, and we jumped in  
"Carter, does it hurt to use your brains?" I asked him  
"What do you mean?" He asked back  
"You payed him before we got in. He could have drove off!" I told Carter, and stared away, simply ignoring his answer

I remember dosing off when Carter shook me awake "Thanks" He said to the cabbie driver then the Cabbie driver turned around and left. "Okay, Magic force-feilds right?" I asked and he nodded "Turn into a falcon!" I told him "What?" Carter said or asked "Well, I'm horrible at changing into a ki-" I started and looked down. There was Falcon Carter at my feet "CAW-CAW" Carter said "Yes, fly over the borders and into the fields" I told him

Little did I know I made the biggest mistake of my life


	2. Carter 2

CHAPTER 2 :An arrow in the arm hurts: (CARTER)

Hi, Carter here. So I flew above the force fields then saw what was really happening. These kids, like 80 had orange t-shirts that said Camp Half-Blood, I flew around looking at everything and here's what I saw: A couple building's in a omega U shape, a forest, strawberry fields, stables, ect. I was going to fly away when I heard the shouting "PULL, AIM FOR THE FALCON!" And I released they meant me.  
Then time slowed down. I saw which way every arrow was coming, I dodged and yelled "CAW" then I saw the next arrow and did a spin, then a belly-flip, ect. Time sped, and I yelled "CAW-CAW-CAW!" (That's all a falcon can say aways) when I felt a pain in my right wing, the I started form back into Carter Kane, then I fell. All I saw grass and kids, and I was going head fist, so I braced myself for the impact

I felt like I had been hit on the head a dozen and 1 times, then crashed. My vision went red and I heard people saying "Strait from the sky" and "Is he okay?" and "Are you okay?" and "He can't be okay" then I blacked out. I got up once and a blonde girl with stormy greys looked at me "You should be more careful, Child of Hecate. Here, drink this" She tried to hand me a drink that looked like apple juice, but I got a bad feeling it wasn't apple juice and it would kill me. I shook my head and heard her mutter "What kind of Demigod refuse's Nectar" before I passed out cold

**SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT, BUT, IT'S JUST, HOW I IMAGINED IT**


	3. Sadie 3

3 :I get sick: (Sadie)

I'd like to say the plan went perfectly, except. My brother never showed up. We both agreed one hour, and, he ditched me. I was so angry, I waited another two hours before going back, I had to call on Isis though  
_Hey, Isis _I thought

_What now?_ Isis asked

_House of life, please _I thought to her (And yes Carter, I said please. Don't get mad, or shocked. HEY, GUYS COME ON!)

I landed on the balcony table at dinner and everyone stared at me in shock "What, I'm back" I said rudely "Where's Carter?" Felix asked "Um, that's the one thing in the world I don't know" I admitted "What happened?" Amos asked "Well, Let's see. We got there, I told Carter to turn into a falcon, and when I told him why I couldn't turn into a kite, turn's out he was already a falcon. He then left, and we both agreed one hour. But me being nice" Jaz snickered "I waited another 2 hours, he never showed up. What if" I couldn't finish but they all knew what I meant. What if Carter had turned into something crazy like one of the gods

The next few days I cried alot thinking _Carter, please tell me you didn't go crazy. Please just give me a hint. _I just couldn't stop crying  
Then one night I woke up in my parent's house. I walked towards the door but then my mother and father popped up in front of me "Mum, Dad!" I said and burst out into tears and hugged my dad "Sadie" My mother said "Carter, he's fine. For now, he's very close to death, and, is also inside"  
Of corse I followed them inside and was shocked to see Carter at the table, he was looking down, shivering. "CARTER!" I shouted and all that grief and pain lifted off me "Sadie" Osiris said (He's my dad. Long story) "He can't hear you or me, or even your mother. He can't hear anything" "But why?" I asked and felt the grief and pain crashing down on me. "I's cause of his head injury" Dad said "He's in a coma, and all five parts have given up hope until he wakes up for real" Mum added "But, why?" I chocked out "Well, I don't know" Osiris said. It hurt to look at Carter like that "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" I shouted and burst into tears again. I was sick and tired of losing everything in my life "I mean, he, he could be in a rebel camp" I said between sobs. Then I woke up  
"Sadie" I heard Amos say from outside my door, I walked over and opened it. He was there "Are you okay? About Cater?" Amos asked "No, I found out he's in a coma and we can't visit him" I said dryly "Look, your dream?" Amos asked. I told him everything, even including the part that made me cry, the part where Carter was at the table, sitting on a chair, shivering, and looking down (Yes Carter, I do care about you. Now shutty uppy time, more talky time for me. OUCH! That hurt Carter) Amos sighed "You don't know where though?" "No" I lied. I wasn't ready to tell him, and why. Because of a horrible feeling I had


	4. Percy 4

CHAPTER 4 :Kids from the skies: (Percy)

(So, I just talk into this thing?)

Hi, Percy here. I bet you haven't heard me in their recordings yet. So anyways it was a normal day in camp, yesterday a kid was walking around but we chose to ignore him. Then today there was a falcon flying around, and it didn't even hunt! Well, I was in archery and Will Solace said "PULL, AIM FOR THE FALCON!" Because he could be a Child of Hecate spying on us in Falco Form, everyone shot their arrows and all missed, (Even Clarise! Ha ha!) Well I shot my arrow and it went through the falcon's wing, the falcon started turning into a kid. He flew down kind of fast (Yes, Carter. I was the one who shot you, ARG! MMHP, HMMP, HMMM! HMM, MMMM! Thank you Sadie! Carter said "Tas" and pink ribbons came out of nowhere) He hit his head on the ground and people started muttering "Is he okay?" I asked "He's not!" Annabeth and Grover said! "Help me take him to the Medical Tent!" Will said and we dragged the kid to the Medical Tent. The Aphrodite kids had already rumoured about it and me, Annabeth, Clarise, Grover, and Will went to talk to Mr. D and Chiron


	5. Annabeth 5

CHAPTER 5 :The meeting goes horribly wrong!: (Annabeth)

Okay, see. Me, Percy, Clarisse, Will, and Grover got called down. Of corse I was worried that the kid from the sky is what it would be about, and I was right. The moent we got in, Mr.D yelled "SIT DOWN!" And we all grabbed a chair, but no one, not even Percy want'ed the ead chair  
"You guys know what I'm here to talk about, right?" Mr.D said. We nodded. "Good" Chiron said, "The kid from the sky?" Clarisse asked and Mr.D nodded. "Who-shot-him-down?" Mr.D asked in his, "I'm gonna turn you into a weasel and let Ares take care of the rest" voice. Percy raised his hand, Mr.D shot him a glance. A very angry glance, then said, "Peruses Jackson" Percy winced "I swear, the other gods will hate you as much as I do!" "Why?" Percy asked in a small voice "You don't need to KNOW!" Mr.D snarled (Yes, Carter, He snarled!) "T-Then why call us down?" Grover whimpered. Mr.D shot him a glare that froze the poor satyr until the meeting finished. "What's so wrong with him?" Clarisse asked, "Because of his, err, smell" Chiron said, we all understood. (Except Grover, poor guy was shivering in fear) All demigods have a power smell that attracts monster's, and when thy monsters hit, they hit hard! "Look, Mr.D, Chiron. Can't we heal the guy with Nectar and Ambrosia?" I asked, "Maybe" Mr.D said "Probably not"


	6. Carter 6

CHAPTER 6 :I wake up: (CARTER)

I finally woke up, and I was in total confusion of why my head hurt, and my arm. Then I remembered "Sadie" I breathed and shivered. No reply "Sadie?" I asked and looked around. Wounded kids where everywhere, when the blonde girl with stormy gray eyes walked in "Your awake!" She said in total surprise "How long was I out?" I asked, "Two weeks, we were afriad you wouldn't wake up.'' She said slowly "So, you know why you're here?" She asked and I nodded "Good, this is the only safe place for people like us. Who's your parent?" She asked, I looked at her "Who's your parent?" She asked again "The god of the dead!" I blurted out. And in a way, it was true. But the girl had a shocked look on her face "B-but we were so certain. That doesn't matter" she muttered "What do you mean, The only safe place for people like us?" I asked and looked down. Her shirt said "_CAMP HALF-BLOOD_" "JUST CUASE OF OUR RACE!" I yelled "Oh, sorry" She said "Our camp director chose the name, speaking of which; I'm Annabeth, yours?" "Carter" I mumbled, still pretty angry "Look, you know about the gods right?" She asked "Yes, If you say the only safe place for us. I guess you mean cause we have" She cut me off "Yes!" She snapped "Follow me, Mr.D, our camp director will want to see you" So I followed her  
When we got there Annabeth turned and said "Be careful ... Mr.D is a little, _off_" And the way she said off made me shiver "What do you mean "A little off?" I asked but she didn't hear me, when we got closer I could see a guy in a wheelchair playing agaisnt a guy with shorts and a Hawaiian tree printed shirt. I noticed the guy who could stand had purple eyes "Does he alwys have purple eyes?" I whispered to Annabeth and she looked at me like I was the weirdest thing ever "How, can, you, tell?" She asked. Then I remebered not everyone had eyes of a falcon "Um, I took a guess" But she only looked at me. "Right, move on" I grumbled

"Mr.D!" Annabeth said "This is, uh, Carter. The guy who was a falcon. His dad is the god of death" The guy with purple eyes, _Mr.D_, looked me in the eye. I had this challenge before so I didn't look away and I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like this guy, I pointed at his Coke'A'Cola and yelled "HA-DI" And his Coke exploded. And everyone looked at me "Ha-Di?" Annabeth asked "Erm, you never heard of the spell: Ha-Di?" I asked "No ..." Chrion said "Listen, kid" Mr.D said "I don't care what god's you belive in, or whatever. But, you and I, are enemies!" He snarled out the rest, and I shivered

"Okay, Bad start! Does that happen often?" I asked Annabeth, "Often" she replied "Some people like me, well, are lucky" "You?" I asked "Nah, man, you are gullible!" She said, I looked at her, then got a small pain in my heart, "You, remind me of Zia" I chocked out, "Zia?" She asked. I nodded and felt like, like ... she was not mortal, but not, a magian. "What nome is this?" I asked, "Um, what?" She asked. _Oh crap. She doesn't know what a nome is! _"Probably something happened with your brain that made you think other stuff" Annabeth said, then a guy with black hair and sea green eyes ran up to us "THE CAMP'S UNDER ATTACK!" He shouted


	7. Sadie 7

CHAPTER 7 :Tired: (SADIE)

I admit, I have been crying the entire time Carter has been missing

"I-It's u-unfair" I cried while crying. Every trainee had been trying to comfort me, "Look, Sadie" Amos said, I nodded, "Look, Carter will be fine" FINE! Carter was going to be FINE!? "How c-could y-you s-s-say that? E-Every d-day f-f-for the p-past tw-two weeks h-he's b-been m-missing! A-And a-all the gods except f-for Sobek, S-Set, Ra, Khonsu, N-Nut, and G-G-Geb have b-been a-acting c-crazy! A-Are y-you s-sure h-he'll b-be b-b-bloody f-fine!" (Even if I'm sad I have to fit "bloody" in there somewhere! Mwa-ha-ha!) Walt let out a small sigh, "Okay. We need to find Carter!" Zia said and walked towards the pool, "What better way then croc-a-ride?" I let out a nervous laugh, Then the table broke. There was a black Pegasus with a guy with black hair and sea green eyes on it, "BLACKJACK! WHEN I SAID GET ME TO OLYMPUS AND I MEANT GET ME TO OLYMPUS!" He shouted, "YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A DONUT SHOP! Oh, Erm, Sorry for crashing my horse on your balcony" The guy kept glaring at Blackjack. "WHO-THE-BLOODY-HELL-ARE-YOU!" I screamed, "Percy Jackson, Son of Po-" He caught himself right there. I wonder what he meant to say, "You're not mortal are you? I mean, we aren't. We have blood of the pharaohs and can do magic, like" I pointed at a plate, "HA-DI!" and the plate broke into pieces, "Good. You're not monsters, Son of Poseidon!" Percy said, "Wasn't Poseidon, Greek?" Walt asked, "Yeah" Percy said, "B-But, G-Greeks, they don't, Th-they c-can't!" Walt said. Then it hit me, "Amos. You said Manhattan had other problems. While looking at the empire state building!" I said, Percy then spoke up, "Empire State Building. Current home of Olympus!" I only looked at Percy. _How? _I thought, "Carter! HE'S IN TROUBLE!" I shouted, "Carter Kane?" Percy asked, "Well ... duh!" I snapped, "He's fine" Percy said, "We put him in the Hades cabin" "Why? The guy you call Hades isn't our dad! It Osiris the god of the dead!" I snapped, "Oh ... I knew he wasn't a child of Hecate! But anyway, The Camp's under attack by, weird, long-neck things!" Percy said, "Crap!" I snapped


	8. Percy 8

CHAPTER 8 :Egypt?: (Percy)

**PERCY**

"Crap!" The blonde girl said, "What? That I'm greek?" I asked bitterly, "No, and I'm Sadie" The blonde girl said, "Right ... and Blackjack, how come you didn't take me to Olympus?" I asked Blackjack  
_I forgot boss, and I was positive this was a doughnut shop!  
_"Don't call me that Blackjack, and really? A balcony on a warehouse! You thought that was a doughnut shop?" I asked almost positive someone messed his brains up  
_Yeah, All I could smell was doughnut's! So many! Hey, can we go to a doughnut shop_ afterwards?  
"Blackjack, you'd give every cop a heart attack!" Then I released everyone was starring at me, "Are you bloody messed up in the head?" The girl, Sadie asked, "No, My dad Poseidon created horses so I can understand what there saying" I snapped. "So, your greek?" some other blonde chick asked. I nodded, "And you are Egyptian?" I asked, "Yeah" Sadie said, "Right. Those things invading your camp, at what? Long Island?" I nodded, "Long Island our camp. For demigods" Then a rock sailed and hit the window, "PERSUS JACKSON!" A voice I knew to familiar said, "Mrs. Dodds!" I said and pulled out Riptide, "Okay, a pen? You're going to charge at the flying lady, Mrs. Dodds, with a pen because?" Sadie asked, "One, she's a monster, two Riptide is not a pen!" I snapped and uncapped it and 2 foot sword grew. Then Sadie screamed "A SWORD!" I nodded, "UNTIL NEXT TIME PERCY JACKSON!" Mrs. Dodds screeched then disappeared in a gold shower. Then I recapped my pen/sword and shoved it into my pocket _Hey, A swimming pool boss, Time to go for a dip! _Blackjack said, walked over, and dumped me into the pool. During the entire time I didn't notice what was going on until I hit the cold water, "BLACKJACK!" I shouted underwater, "Gods!" I muttered and climbed onto the surface and once again everyone was starring at me, "What?" I snapped, "Your dry!" Someone 10 year old, "What?" I said then looked down. I totally forgot to make myself get wet, "Oops!" I said, "Know, my camp is being attacked, can we go?" I asked, and Sadie shook her head, "Come on! Now what?" I asked, and Sadie smiled evilly, "Tas!" she shouted and pink ribbons flew out of no where tying me up, I tried to say let me go but it came out as Mrrph! Urg! Gods, I hate it when this happens to me. Suddenly the ribbons covering my head disappeared, "GODS REALLY!" I shouted, A couple people laughed. Blackjack was staring at me, _Gee boss, you're in a tangle _"Shut it Blackjack!" I muttered. _Grover? _I thought _Grover, help! I landed on the balcony on some not-mortal house. And now I'm tied up in ribbons. __**Say what?** _Grover thought back, _Yes! **Give me a sec ... Everyone's laughing at you! I mean, we send you to get help, and, Carter ties them up, and you're in tied up in ribbons! **Gods, don't make this mo- **And a female did it! Carter is positive it's Sadie! **Her, yup, I met her. SHE'S EVIL! SEND HELP! S.O.S! **In a sec ... Okay, everyone know now's Sadie did it! **GROVER! **It's funny though! **Fine, I'll just tell Thalia you love her! **WHAT! NO DON'T! **Ah-ha! MWA-HA-HA-HA! _"Um, Hello? Did you hear my question?" Sadie asked, "No, I was thinking!" I muttered, "Thinking, yeah, sure. Right" Sadie said, "Now. Answer me this: Why are you hear?" I bit my lip. I already told them and they didn't believe me. "I told you, I was trying to go to Olympus. And Blackjack smelled doughnut from here and crashed" Sadie glared at me. Then the ribbons disappeared. Then I thought about summing a wave and sure enough the water in the pool obeyed and I was the only one who didn't get soaked. A ten year old glared at me and summoned, penguins! I burst out laughing so hard, "How-dare-YOU!" The ten year old shouted, "Felix" Sadie said "Calm down" Felix then shouted "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT MY PENGUINS! I DID NOT LAUGH WHEN YOU PULLED OUT A PEN! I'LL KILL YOU" I dodged when he charged at me, and fell into the pool. Then Felix started to swear at me, "God, Felix when did you learn those words?" Sadie asked. Then I noticed the shadows started form the shape of a boy until Nico appeared which left Felix speechless, "Percy, Grover told us you were trapped in ribbons" Nico said, "Nico, you look like you're going to pass out" I told him, "Took 50 tries, Goodnight" Nico said then passed out. I started to laugh, "Oh Nico" (A/N reference to "Oh Nico" Because Oh Nico is just hilarious) "your friend pass's out and you laugh" The person who looks like a jazz singer said, "I agree with Amos" Sadie said. Face palm time, "God, you have no heart for penguins or your friends" Felix said, "Hey. I love sea creatures and horses" I protested, "But-they-aren't-PENGUINS" Felix shouted, "Felix" I said, "DO-YOU-HAVE-ANY-IDEA-WHAT-A-PENGUIN-IS?" "Felix" "PENGUINS-ARE-BEST-ANIMAL-TO-WALK-THE-EARTH!" "Felix" "I-HATE-ANY-ONE-WHO-HATES-PENGUINS" "Felix" "DIE!" "Felix" "GO-AWAY" "Felix" "SHUT-UP!" "Felix" "I-HATE-YOU" "SHUT UP!" I shouted, "Okay, but you have been warned" I sighed, "Okay, look. Just, my camp, Please?" I asked

**ANNABETH**

I sighed. Percy went for help 2 hours ago, then Grover tells everyone he got tied in ribbons by Sadie. Then Nico agree's to help find him. Then Nico goes missing. "Grover, try your emphany link" I begged, "I am" He snapped, "Try HARDER!" I yelled and he flinched, "Sorry ... I'll try" I waited a couple of seconds then a giant black blob flew down and landed, in other terms: Blackjack and Percy

N/A: Sup guys. Trying to make this funny and long. I don't know how to spell "Emphany"


	9. Carter 9

CHAPTER 10 "Carter"

A couple of days after I woke up I was having a blast with camp. Then trouble started, I was in the arena fighting with my khplohs, beating Clarise. Then the trouble started, "DIE!" Clarise screamed and charged and out of pure panic I grabbed my wand out of the duat and screamed "HA-DI!" And a simple heliograph appeared in front of me, and blew up Maimer, "YOU-LITTLE-PUNK!" Clarise screamed (Did I mention people were watching us fight?) "I'M SORRY! HORUS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I yelled. _Just dodge! _Horus said with huge sarcasm in his voice, "Ha-ha" I muttered when Annabeth ran up to me, "How? Ha-di?" She asked her eyes filled with worry, "And who's Horus? And whats that? Why did your hand disappeared? Why did Maimer blow up?" "I'd rather fight Apophis then answer you're questions, no wait. I take that back, I'd rather fight Face of Horror!" I said, "Who's Apophis? Carter! What are you really?" She asked and I muttered, "Sadie please find me soon. I can't take this anymore!" "All righty, what are you really Carter? One of Kronos's runaway's?" "Who?" I asked, "I mean, I know Ra, Apophis, Iris, Set, Horus, a-and Bast. And others, but I just don't remember one of them being called Kronos" Now the turn for Annabeth to be confused, "Who?" She asked, "Oh. We might have different gods then, like I have Egypt gods" "Egypt gods? We have greek gods!" "Greek?" "OH MY GODS!" "FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" "WHO ARE YOU REALLY?" We both shouted/asked each other at the same time, "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena" Annabeth snarled, "Carter Kane, son of Julius Kane who is now Osiris, follower of Horus, blood of the pharaoh's. Magician" I snapped. Then her eyes went wide, well, everybody's did, I guess it wasn't everyday a magician appears at camp, "W-wait, Greeks! Holy crap, Bes would kill me, then any children of the big three, then everyone else!" I almost yelled, "Bes?" Annabeth asked, "Long story" I snapped, "H-How do you know of the big three?" Clarise asked, "Urk" The reason why that came out like that was because suddenly Face of Horror comes from nowhere and starts to choke me, "DIE CARTER KANE!" He screamed then his grip loosened, "We need him alive!" Annabeth snapped an I realized she had flung Face of Horror on the ground, "Thanks. That's the second time that happened and it still scares me" I said, "And you, big house NOW!" Annabeth snapped then I watched Face of Horror melt into the shadows before walking to the big house


	10. Connor 10

CHAPTER 10 "Connor"

I could not believe what we saw. "DIE!" Clarise screamed and charged at Carter. Naturally we would have a sword ready but he panicked and reached his hand into the air. And it dissapered! "What the?" Travis muttered then he pulled it back holding a diffrent kind of sword. It was curved! "HA-DI!" He shouted an a golden thingy appeared in front of him and Lamer blew up! "YOU-LITTLE-PUNK!" Clarise screamed, "I'M SORRY! HORUS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" He screamed. Horus? Who? "Ha-ha!" Carter shouted angrily. Then Annabeth ran up to him. "HOW! HA-DI?" She asked/screamed. "And who's Horus? And what's that? Why did your hand disappear? Why did Maimer blow up?" She asked, her beautiful grey eyes filled with worry, "I'd rather fight Apophis then answer you're questions, no wait. I take that back, I'd rather fight Face of Horror!" Carter snapped, "Who Apophis? Carter! What are yo really?" She asked. He muttered something, "All righty, what are you really Carter? One of Kronos's runaways?" She asked, "Who?" He asked, "I mean, I know Ra, Apophis, Isis, Set, Horus, a-and Bast. and others, but I don't remember one of them being called Kronos" Now Annabeth seemed confused, "Who?" She asked and I nodded, "Oh. We might have different gods then, Like I have Egypt Gods" He muttered "Egypt gods? We have Greek gods!" "Greek?" Carter asked, "OH MY GODS!" "FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" "WHAT ARE YOU REALLY?" They shouted/asked that one at the same time, "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena" Annabeth snapped, "Carter Kane, son of Julius Kane who is now Osiris, follower of Horus, blood of the pharaoh's. Magician." Our eyes went wide. Everyone's did, even Annabeth's. "W-wait, GREEKS! Holy crap, Bes would kill me! Then any children of the big three, then everyone else!" He yelped I noticed Percy and Nico look kind of uncomfortable. I couldn't blame them. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT CHILDREN OF THE BIG THREE?" Clarise yelled. When I saw a guy, who had no face skin, jump and clutch Carter's throat, "Urk!" He chocked out, "DIE CARTER KANE!" He shouted. Clarise punched him, then, Annabeth stabbed him. Cutting deep in he fell off, "We need him alive" She snapped. "Thanks. That's the second time that happened and it still scares me" He said, his voice sounding kind of raspy. "Any you, big house, NOW!" Annabeth snapped. Then the guy dissolved into the shadows and Carter walked towards the big house, "Wow!" Travis muttered, "What is he really?" I asked then he walked by. "Me and Nico would have died first by someone called Bes!" Percy snapped. "Don't mess with him Percy and Nico" Carter said, "For a dwarf god, he can sure throw a punch" "Ha-di?" Cris asked, "He blew up Maimer!" Clarise complained, "Yeah ... But, I wonder ... what if we need an, magician" Nico muttered. And I understood right away. The seven had defeated Ghea and now a new threat was rising. Something so big, so huge, so un-titanly was rising. Alectrona! She is the goddess of the morning and waking up. And some Demigods are having a hard time waking up. Sad right? A child of Hermes can barley wake up. And her name Anne Wilson. "Why is she doing this?" Nico asked, "To, simply, make all the Demigod's sleep?" Cris asked

**ALECTRONA'S POV**

"Close Cris" I snickered. I was on Mount. Olympus in my home, trying to eat but this popped up in my pool of water. "Or maybe she's reacting a line from a phropercy?" Percy asked, "_To see the world in endless sleep_" "I doubt it" Clarise snapped, "None of those reason's!" I snapped and brushed my golden hair out of my face, "Time for Nico" I laughed. When he would pass out at the Kane's house he would never wake up unless they defeat me. I muttered the spell and a light blue surroned Nico. The demigods and gods won't see it. Only I could and those who are really on my side, "Fun" I muttered without caring, "Time to eat my oatmeal!" I said and closed the lid to my pool of water

**NICO'S POV (Skipping to where he fell asleep from Shadow-Travling)**

I was running. Something big was chasing me. Something huge, and I didn't know what it was, "WHY WON'T I WAKE UP!" I screamed in terror then something shoved me to the side. It was a pretty girl. She had black hair that was tied in a ponytail and amber eyes, She opened her mouth and screamed "HYDRA!" I tried to run away but my legs felt like Jell-O and they just wouldn't move, "Who is he?" She asked before dissapearing, "What the?" I asked then closed my eyes. Where had I seen her? "DON'T BE A FOOL PERCY!" Annabeth's voice rang out. I scanned along the tree's but nothing was there. Whatever was chasing me was gone. Then the tree's melted away and I was standing on a lake. I screamed as I was being sucked underwater to only find a girl? Anne Wilson, "Nico! Help please! There's a plug down there! I can't reach it" Anne said. Anne Wilson had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She has a nice tan and know's what to do all the time. She's incredibly swift and is great with comebacks. _Oh goode high! _I thought and looked down. There was a plug! I reached down and pulled it. The Lake got swallowed intill everything was like an desert without the sand, "Thanks! I was starting to drown" Anne said, "Where are we?" I asked, "Welcome to Oblivion!" Someone behind us said, "Oblivion, the unaware or unconscious of what is happing?" I asked and turned around, "Or the State of being forgotten" Anne asked and turned around and we gasped. There was a guy, about 8'10. He was muscaler and had brown hair and eyes. "Yes, Oblivion. People are unaware of what is happing and we are at the state of being forgotton. But you two strangers can help us" He said it like that was the world, "But, we're dreaming!"Anne snapped, "Yes. People used to walk through portals here! Have homes. Then wake up in the morning. But only my house remian's because I was doomed here by Alectrona. I'm stuck here forever. I'm going mad!" He said, "What's your name?" I asked, "My name, is, Shallow of Depths. Or Shallow for short" "Nico!" Anne's voice became weak, "We'll be fine!" Her voice was strong again, "Alectrona has caused us to fall asleep forever. Or until the other's defeat her Nico!" Anne said, "Tell us more of Oblivion" I said, "Oblivion was the best place to be. But soon people just had dreams. They didn't need to enter portals anymore. They just dreamed. Like a wheel would randomlly choose. They didn't need Oblivion. And Oblivion was once called Cannel City" Shallow said sadly, "Well, we'll help you! Only if you can break the spell where under" Nico snapped, "Swear on the River of Styx!" Anne added, "I can. But the only way to help Oblivion is to go the the mountains dew Northeast. And break the wheel spells! Then people will come back. Don't get captured alive though!" Shallow said, "If you sucseed I will break your spell, if you fail. I'll curse you with maddness. You only have a month to do this though so get started" We both nodded, "Which was is Northeast?" Nico asked and Shallow pointed to Northeast. Anne and Nico took one last glance at him before walking away


	11. AN

**Hello People! So, I'm putting this same note in all my stories! Please Read:**

**So, At the 15th (I think) I'm going to my Grandma's until the 21st! And I might slow down on a couple of stories to work on this one/The Kane and Jackson Fan Fic. So please don't be mad *Doges a Cookie and Burrito*  
And, just like to say, Our Children the Wolves/This one might slow down ... a lot! Random Drabble's and Funny Moments/This one (It depends on the one you're reading right now!) Sometimes have work done to it! So, yup! Thank you for reading this! *Gives out cookies to people who reads this***


	12. Percy 11

Chapter 11 Percy :?:

We arrived at camp (Sadie took Freak) "Percy!" Annabeth said and the moment I was off Blackjack she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Can't breath Annabeth" I chocked out between breaths "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH SEAWEED BRAIN!" She shouted in my ear, "I-missed-you-to-Annabeth!" I said, "Clarise! Help-me-please!" I struggled to say that, "Sorry Kelp Head!" "P-P-Pi-Piper?" I asked, "Nope Water-Brain!" "A-A-Anyone?" I asked, "Nope!" Then Annabeth let go. I took in a lot of air, "Don't do that again Wise Girl!" I said and rubbed my throat then shot Annabeth _I was only gone for like, what, 10 minutes in Demigod time! _"Who is this?" Annabeth when she our guest, "Sadie!" I turned to see Carter running towards Sadie, "OH-MY-GOD-CARTER-WHERE-HAVE-YOU-BEEN-I-WILL-BLAST -YOUR-BLOODY-BRAINS-OUT-I'M-SO-GLAD-YOUR-SAFE-DID- THEY-GIVE-ANY-CLUE-TO-WHY-OUR-GODS-ARE-ACTING-CRAZ Y -IF-YOU-GO-MISSING-FOR-TWO-BLOODY-WEEKS-AGAIN-I'LL -KILL-YOU!" Sadie said and hugged Carter, "Zia didn't come?" He asked and Sadie shook her head, "Jeez, but Carter I swear if you do that again I will Tas you then Ha-di you!" Sadie said, "I know ... and I'll summon my warrior avatar then crush you like a bug" They burst out laughing, "So, you guys are the siblings?" Piper asked, "Yup" Sadie said, "Hey Sadie! Can I blow up Carter? He blew up Maimer!" Clarise asked, "Nope! He's the only family I have left that ... sticks around!" Sadie said the last part really upset, "Well. We should introduce ourselves!"

Introduction took awhile but we managed, then Sadie was like this to Carter "YOU-DID-WHAT?-HE-CHOCKED-YOU-HALF-TO-DEATH-THEN-Y OU-BLEW-UP-A-SPEAR?-THEN-YOU-SPILLED-THE-BEANS!" Then we got to the part when we where all okay. "So while our gods are going crazy your god of waking up is being evil?" Carter asked we all nodded, "Okay! I say we get a quest then decide which Demigods and Magicians go!" Annabeth said, and the Oracle possessed Rachel and green smoke spewed out of her mouth,  
"_The lightning savours and the pyramid destroys  
will go on a journey  
In the tunnels  
__To save the Son of Hades and Daughter of Hermes  
__They must stop the awaked god  
__To save the day_" "Well, that made no sense!" Annabeth decided, "So, that would mean Grover, Percy, and I" "Me and Carter also have to go!" Sadie said, "Wait, Lightning Savours?" Carter asked, "Long story. But Pyramid Destroyers?" "Long story to!" "But did Nico get kidnapped already?" Grover asked, "Maybe" Me and Sadie said at the same time, "That was weird" We both said at the same time again, "Hmm ... Monkeys eat bananas!" Once again we both said that at the same time, "They think to much alike!" Annabeth laughed, "Gods ..." I muttered darkly, "Ra!" Sadie hissed, "Shall we?" I asked, "Hmm ... why not?" Sadie said, "Lets do it then!" I said, "TAS! TAS!" Sadie shouted and aimed for them and pink ribbons came out of nowhere and tied them up, then, I took out my pen and uncapped it. Annabeth looked like she would throw me into River Styx if she could (Horrible feeling! Do not do that!) Then the ribbons on their mouths dissolved, "GODS PERCY!WHEN I GETOUT! YOU WILL SUFFER! I WILL THROW INTO THE STYX! THEN CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF! THEN FLING YOU IN A SPIDERS NEST! THEN CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF AGAIN! THEN FREAKING THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS!" Annabeth screamed, "AND SADIE! YOU WILL DIE! I WILL SOMMUN A FREAKING FIST AND TAS YOU!" Carter screamed, "Oh sure I totally believe that" Sadie said, Then all the ribbons dissolved and Annabeth started to chase me with her Dagger out screaming "DIE!" So I ran

I collapsed in the forest an hour later. I was panting, "Hello Percy!" I turned around to see Annabeth and Carter. With Sadie in pink ribbons. I moaned and started to stand up. Carter grinned evilly, "I'm a runnin!" I shouted and took off like a Hellhound.

Another hour later I fell to the ground. Holy crap where was I? Then I noticed the Labyrinth Entrance!_ I thought, I thought w-we destroyed it a-already!_ I glanced around then crawled inside, "Holy moly!"I muttered. The thing was darker then midnight! I started to feel for the wall. I then felt something hard wit my hand. The wall! I felt around for a bit then hit the button. Nothing happened. I hit it again. Then it sparked up. It turned blue and the door opened. I walked out, "PERCY!" I heard Clarise's voice, "OVER HERE!" I shouted. I heard a large creature run towards me and Clarise, Piper, Jason, Leo, Sadie, Carter, Annabeth, and The Stolls came into veiw, "Where were you?" Annabeth asked, "I found an entrance to the Labyrinth" They all starred at me like I was insane. "Whats the Labyrinth?" Sadie asked, "Um ... I think it's an Greek Tunnel ... that, um, the one child of Athena, what's his name? Anyway the guy made the Labyrinth to escape his problems but they caught up with him. Then he died then, urm, King Minos I believe hid his um, monster, in there. Later it got slayed by that one guy " Annabeth nodded, while I gave Carter the death glare. Actually the only Demigod there who didn't give him the Death Glare was Annabeth, "What now?" Carter asked, "Punk! Listen up! DON'T EVER SAY GREEK MONSTERS AROUND US, AND ALSO FOR PERCY DON'T SAY ROMAN MONSTERS!" Clarise shouted, "Hey! Roman right here!" Jason growled. Piper punched him. Clarise nodded in approval. Leo lit his hand on fire and flung a fireball at Clarise. I drenched Leo using my powers. Travis and Connor tried to Pickpocket me. Annabeth punched them both on the heads. "So, demigod's, who's your parents?" Sadie asked, "Jupiter" "Aphrodite" "Ares" "Hephaestus" "Poseidon" "Her-" "-mes" "Athena" "Isn't Jupiter the roman counterpart of Zeus?" Carter asked, "Yes!" Jason snapped. I sighed. It was going to be one long night!


	13. ANNABETHpERCYnIcoPercy 12

Chapter 12 :Gills, gills, and fins: (Annabeth)

I woke up, I was leading this quest but we couldn't bring Rachel! Mr. Chiron seemed nervous about that. _Hmm, we figured out the first part. Me, Carter, Sadie, Percy, and Grover has to go! Will go on an journey. Okay, we are going on a journey! In the tunnels, Okay it's the labyrinth! So obvious, To save the Son of Hades. Nico! And the Daughter of Hermes! Anne Walker, She's in a comma! They must stop the awaked god, so the idiot goddess of waking up eh? To save the day! Well, I like that last line! To save they day! _"Annabeth?" I jumped. It was Percy, "Sorry, we leave in a couple of minutes. Have you packed?" He asked. I nodded and pointed to my bag, "Okay. We meet at 12 P.M. Sharp" Percy said and left. Not everyone knew about this quest. We want to keep it a secret! The only people who know are the Head Counsellors, Malcolm, and Thalia. I sighed an d picked up my pack and walked to the spot! "Hello Annabeth! Now to go in!" Sadie said and pressed the button, nothing happened. "Oi! A demigod need's to press it!" I growled and pushed Sadie aside. I hate her! If she even makes a move on _my _seaweed brain she is dead! I pressed the button, nothing happened. "Sometimes it doesn't work!" Percy called out. Okay, sometimes it doesn't work! Fine! I pressed it again, "Hmm" Percy said and walked up, he pressed the button and sure enough, it worked! "Ladies first!" Carter and Grover both said at the same time, "Fine!" Sadie snapped, I walked in. Then Percy, then Grover, then Sadie, and then Carter. "Okay! Stick to the left wall!" I called out, "But that failed last time! Remember?" Percy asked, "Shut it Seaweed Brain" I snapped, "I'm just saying we should go to the Right! I mean, I feel the Water from the right!" Percy insisted, "What's so good about the right?" Sadie snapped, "Wait! Percy when you pressed the button it worked! But it turned a Sea-Blue! An, and now you're saying we should go right? You should Lead!" I said and let him pass. We turned right, left, left, left, right, right, strait, right, left and voila! We entered a room. And Percy, Grover, and I stopped dead. "How is this possible?" I squeaked out, "That LYING, THIEVING, SON OF A JACKLE!" "Watch it" Sadie muttered, "This can't be! Grover bleated, "What's so wrong about a room?" Carter asked, "Kronos! I, I'll tell you everything! Start to finnish! It started when Percy came to camp ..." So I told them. Everything! "Oh! Hey Percy why'd yo- Percy, PERCY!" Sadie shouted. I turned and gasped, Percy was gone. Grover seemed dazed, "Goat boy! What happened?" I snarled, "I dunno!" I couldn't breath after that! I'm not kidding, I fainted from the lack of oxygen.

"Jeez! Annabeth! Annabeth!" I woke up to see Carter, Sadie, and Grover standing over me. "I'm fine!" I stood up and sighed, "Our guide and m-my seaweed brain is gone! So, I'm back to leading I suppose"

**Percy's POV**

I was falling! I screamed my lungs out already, I wonder if Annabeth was okay! I gulped, I could image her face! The anger! The guilt! _I've been falling from the moment she started the Battle of the Labyrinth! Gods! Have mercy on me! All I can do is fall and fall and fall! What about Camp? Will it be okay? I mean I'm gonna die! When I hit the ground if the pressure doesn't kill me then the ground will break my neck! I mean I'm Peruses Jackson! Son of Poseidon! Savour of Olympus! One of the Seven! So how did this happen? Let's see! I fell into a hole! Which opened up right where I was standing! Oh man! Annabeth is gonna be peeped! What the hell? Is that Nico and Anne? _I saw them clearly, they were walking across a dried out lake!

**Nico's POV**

Why did bad luck always happen to me? "NICO! ANNE!" I looked up to see Percy falling. Then he hit the lake! "Oh gods Percy! You okay?" Anne asked, her blue eyes round. I bit my lip! It was a true fact that Anne had a crush on Percy, "Yeah ... I'm fine! I survived didn't I! Where are we?" Percy asked, "Uh ... you do not want to know!" I snapped, "How come?" Percy asked, "'Cause you better get out of here now!" Anne snapped, "What happened Percy?" I asked, "Oh. We found a way into the Labyrinth and we started a quest! So ya, nothing much" Percy said and shrugged, "Really? Cause we are on a que-" I put my hand over Anne's mouth, "Anyways. Just think Labyrinth" I snapped, "That should get you there!"

**Percy's POV**

I did think Labyrinth and suddenly the sence changed and I was back in the Maze, "OH MY GODS!" Annabeth screamed. Crap! I popped up right in front of her! "Sorry! I feel in a hole, then I popped back here" I said, "Jeez Seaweed brain! Scared me half to death! HALF TO DEATH!" Annabeth shouted, "Now lead!" I moaned. I couldn't feel the ocean anymore. I thought hard for a bit then started move. We took a left and Carter and Sadie gasped, "Is that Horus? And Isis? And Set? And the Red Pyramid? A-And is that Dad? And is th-that us?" Sadie asked. I looked at the left wall. There was a Red Pyramid, An Falcon headed god, a red god, a beautiful goddess, half way man-half way god (On one side he looked man. On the other god) and there was Sadie and Carter. Carter had a curved sword out fighting the red god, Sadie was holding a stick in the middle of a shout. The Falcon dude and the Goddess were punching the Pyramid to pieces, and the half man-half god was fighting for his life. It was so pretty, "Carter! Thats the fight we had!" Sadie squeaked, "Our first major fight!" I couldn't believe it! I turned around and yelped in surprise. The right wall had Me, Grover, and Annabeth. I was holding a lightning bolt bowing down to the gods, while Annabeth and Grover stood at a side, "Is that you three?" Sadie asked, "Yeah. Returning the bolt" I muttered, "Cool! I can't believe how cool it looks!" Sadie said. I noticed Annabeth glaring at Sadie. "Hello Annabeth!" We turned around to the way we came in. There she was, evil, and deadly! Arachne! "You w-weaved a-all th-this?" Annabeth asked and took a step back, "Yes! How do you like it?" Arachne asked, "N-Not wor-worthy of Athena!" Annabeth stammered, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, "Leave Annabeth alone Arachne!" I growled and took a step forward, "Oh! Brave Son of Poseidon! Remember? I cast you and Annabeth down, whats that place called?" Arachne asked, I mouthed a Go to Annabeth and Sadie, "Strange. I have seem to forgotten!" Arachne hissed, "Really? Why would you forget? It is your home!" I snarled. I noticed Annabeth and Sadie backing up slowly, "Leave that place out of this Percy!" Arachne snapped, "Why? You started to t-talk about it!" I managed to say. Inside I was bubbling with anger, "Oh what! You scared? To take on a spider?" Arachne asked, "Hey! Where's Annabeth?" She then asked, "Long gone!" Grover bleated, "I was in a mood for an Athena snack! But now a Poseidon snack will have to do" I swallowed nervously. Arachne took a step towards me. Carter, Grover, and I were out of there dragging along Annabeth and Sadie who was standing at the door. We dragged them through a couple of tunnels before we collapsed in a room, "Annabeth! Remember this place?" I asked, "I do!" Annabeth said, "We rescued Ethan and brought him here! He left before everyone was awake. Then there was an earthquake!"Annabeth growled. Then I noticed tears forming in her eyes, "It reminds me of Luke!" Annabeth said. And started to cry, "Oh no!" Sadie whispered, "Annabeth, come on! We are leaving this room!" I snapped. We all stood up and left. We then made a left, a right, a right, a left. And we were in Hephaestus workshop. It was abounded and had dust on everything. I picked up a wrench and gulped. This was not normal! "How long has this place been abounded?" I asked, "Maybe since three thousand years ago" Annabeth said and picked up a yellow paper, "Hmm. Airplane instructions. So when man was made, they could fly. Yup, around three thousand" Suddenly Annabeth screamed and dropped the paper. Then stepped on something on the ground, "I hate spiders!" Annabeth muttered, "Spies for Arachne!" I hissed under my breath


	14. AN two

**This is probably the first and last time I'll do this but:**

**Annachocolate: Pen name is cool! *Steals chocolate* Okay, so Percy is bad at archery! But, I figured, why not this once? Everyone who's good miss's and the person who's bad hits Carter**

**So, I'm on chapter thirteen at the moment and every time I'm at chapter 13 I always get writers block! So, I know I know. *Dodges pitch fork* just thought I'd write this down to warn you guys**


End file.
